villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eggman Nega
Doctor Eggman Nega, also known as Eggman Nega or just Nega, is a futuristic mad genius and a major antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. He was introduced as an alternate universe counterpart of Dr. Eggman, though revealed as Dr. Eggman's descendant in later sources, and the main adversary to Sonic's counterparts Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog. He served as the main antagonist of the Sonic Rivals series and in the Sonic Rush series alongside Eggman. History Eggman Nega (originally spelled NEGA, with all caps) first appeared in Sonic Rush as an inter-dimensional counterpart to Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, with whom he was gathering the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds. Saying that "It's best to get someone else to do the dirty work", Eggman Nega sent Dr. Ivo Robotnik to gather the Sol Emeralds in Blaze's dimension, while he started an invasion on Sonic's world and searched for the Chaos Emeralds. Ultimately, his actions resulted in Blaze the Cat entering Sonic's dimension on a hunt for the emeralds stolen by Dr. Eggman. Sonic would always fight Eggman Nega as a boss (Blaze on the other hand would fight Eggman). The Sol Emeralds being taken to Sonic's dimension threatened to cause both worlds to collide (although this could be prevented with the Emeralds in the right hands) and destroy both. While Eggman Nega states that both villains want to build the "Eggmanland beyond dimension", it's hinted that Nega's true goals lie elsewhere. In the end, Sonic and Blaze transformed into Super Sonic and Burning Blaze with both sets of emeralds and defeated the two Eggmans, supposedly killing them in the explosion of their mech; however, they returned as a plot twist at the end of the next game. In Sonic Rush Adventure, Eggman Nega apparently takes part in creating the "Ghost" robot army for Captain Whisker in cooperation with Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Both doctors are after the sacred Jeweled Scepter, and, conspiring from shadows, don't make a move until Sonic & Blaze gather all of the Emeralds, while the Ghost robot army still occupies most of the islands in the archipelago around the Southern Island. After stealing the Jeweled Scepter, the doctors face the heroes in a machine called Egg Wizard. While Dr. Eggman is still after a plan to create Eggmanland, powered by the power of Jeweled Scepter, Eggman Nega makes it clear to Blaze that he wishes to achieve something quite different. After Super Sonic and Burning Blaze hardly damage the Egg Wizard, Eggman Nega finally reveals his true colors to both Sonic and Dr. Robotnik. Luckily for the heroes, Marine the Racoon rushes to strike the powered up Egg Wizard with a hydrogenetic blast, stopping its attack and allowing Sonic and Blaze to destroy the machine's power core. The Egg Wizard is destroyed in a massive explosion, but future games show that both somehow escaped. In Sonic Rivals, Eggman Nega makes his next appearance, this time being pursued by Silver the Hedgehog. Instead of going with Nega's identity as an inter-dimensional counterpart to Dr. Eggman, the game reveals Eggman Nega's true origin as a descendant of the Robotnik family (a fact later confirmed at Sonic Boom by IIzuka Takashi). Nega's comes to the conclusion that the main reason for the future world not accepting his scientific genius is due to Dr. Eggman's ruining the Robotnik family reputation, so Dr. Eggman Nega travels back in time to remove his ancestor from the timeline. While Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik himself is first thought to be the primary antagonist of the game, he is actually on heroes' side that time and is a victim of Eggman Nega's actions. The player soon finds out that Eggman Nega has captured Ivo and is disguising himself as him. Using a special camera, he turns several objects and characters into cards, with the objective of turning the world into a card that he will be able to control. However, while Nega never reveals his identity to either Sonic the Hedgehog or Knuckles the Echidna (leading them to believe that Dr. Eggman was the mastermind behind events in the game), Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog rescue Dr. Eggman, who helps them to launch into outer space and stop Nega's world-destroying plan. During the somewhat ambiguous ending of the game, Nega is captured inside a card of his own by Silver, yet it was never revealed how he freed himself from the card that he was imprisoned in for the sequel. In Sonic Rivals 2, Eggman Nega is bent on creating hell in Sonic's world. He tries to power and awaken an inter-dimensional monster called the "Ifrit" to destroy the world by using the Chaos Emeralds and the Chao to do it, after reading old files by Professor Gerald Robotnik, Ivo Robotnik's grandfather. It is made evident from the very beginning of the story that Dr. Ivo Robotnik and Eggman Nega are not working together, as Dr. Eggman sends off Metal Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog to prevent Nega from destroying the world. All of the hero teams, manipulated by both Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega, meet up at the Mystic Haunt Zone where the portal to Ifrit's world is. Despite Rouge only collecting six of the Emeralds for Nega's secret request, the portal opens anyway and Eggman Nega dispatches his new Metal Sonic version 3.0 to awaken the Ifrit. Despite possessing some of heroes, the Ifrit is defeated by member of other hero teams. Shadow and Metal Sonic close the portal and seal themselves and Eggman Nega in Ifrit's dimension. Metal Sonic reveals that the seventh Emerald was stored in his chassis and he and Shadow use Chaos Control to exit that world. Eggman Nega is left trapped in Ifrit's dimension, his legs caught under some rubble. Other Appearances In the DS version of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, in the "Adventure Tours" mode, Eggman Nega appears as a boss character who assists Bowser and Dr. Eggman, and is in possession of two of the six Snow Spirits. He also appears as a rival in Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, in Fencing and in Dream Fencing for a rematch and in Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games as one of the three final (and presumably main) antagonists of the Hero Showdown mode, alongside Dry Bowser and Rouge the Bat. He is a playable character for the first time in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Personality Eggman Nega is a polite gentleman, despite being cruel and calculating. He appears to be insane, trying to destroy the whole world along with himself on numerous occasions. Eggman Nega is not able to consider his own actions being wrong, blaming the heroes for the fail of his plans and Dr. Eggman for creating a bad reputation for Robotnik family. He has also been described as very sneaky, even disguising himself as Dr. Eggman on some occasions. He can sometimes lose track of important details while making unnecessary long speeches. Overall, his personality, along with design of his clothes, is a total subversion of Dr. Eggman's, hence the alias NEGA. While Dr. Ivo Robotnik is childish, chaotic and evil on the outside, but wise and reasonable on the inside; Dr. Eggman Nega is calm and composed when facing his adversaries, but his goal is complete and utter destruction of life and order, even if he dies together with the world or dimension he destroys. Eggman Nega, with his calm yet cruel nature, is more similar to Robotnik Prime from Archie Comics and SatAm TV show, than to mainstream Dr. Robotnik from videogames. Although Sonic Rivals established him as a part of Robotnik family, Eggman Nega's real name is never revealed, and he is known only by his alias; unlike Dr. Eggman, whose true name is Ivo Robotnik. Relationships Friends/Allies *Dr. Eggman (occasionally) *Metal Sonic (temporary ally) *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Bowser *Dry Bowser Enemies *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Amy Rose *Dr. Eggman *Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic List of Theories *Eggman Nega is Blaze's archenemy in the Rush series, and Silver's archenemy in the Rivals series. Judging from the fact that Blaze is seen fighting alongside Silver in the future of the Chaos Dimension during Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), it is likely that Blaze followed Nega there as he sought out futuristic weapons (such as the camera he steals in Rivals). His absence from the game suggests that he was either killed by Iblis or returned to the Sol Dimension upon seeing the future in ruins; neither of which would have transpired once Iblis was erased from the timeline. It is possible Blaze defeated him, presumed him dead (in similar fashion to Eggman's usual defeats) and returned to her dimension and time, and that Nega reestablished a base in the future. Though it is later revealed by IIzuka Takashi at Sonic Boom 2012, that Nega is actually from the future like Silver, having simply gone to Blaze's dimension to take it over. *It is believed that Eggman and Eggman Nega became enemies after Nega tried to blow up the earth in Sonic Rush Adventure, nearly killing them both. Eggman clearly opposes this, saying "You're mad! Don't push that button...!" As he is said to hate Eggman for his failures ruining his line of scientists, this event might have been what led Eggman Nega to this revelation, or else Nega tried to redeem his ancestor's mistakes and decided after this event that it could never be done. *Many have speculated whether Eggman Nega in Sonic Rush was the same character in Sonic Rivals, as they have different origins, coming from another dimension in Rush while established as Eggman's descendant in Rivals. In 2012, it was confirmed that he is Eggman's descendant from the future, presumably going to Blaze's dimension in the present to take it over. *Metal Sonic 3.0 may have been the one to release him from his imprisonment in the card once Silver returned to the future. *Eggman Nega has not appeared in a mainstream game since his imprisonment in the Ifrit's dimension in Sonic Rivals 2, in which his legs are trapped under rubble. Metal Sonic 3.0 is presumed destroyed, as Nega would have turned to him for help before Silver and Espio, and the portal to the dimension can only be opened from the outside with Chaos Emeralds. With no one outside willing to release him, and the inability to move around, it is possible that Eggman Nega died of dehydration in the Ifrit's fiery dimension before the events of Sonic Unleashed, although he could potentially return somehow in another game, much like his similarly imprisoned counterpart at the end of Sonic Generations could. Quotes Gallery Eggman Nega-9801.png Doctor Eggman Nega.jpg eggman_nega_2018_render.png Banner-MarioSonicOlympicsTokyoStory.jpg|Eggman Nega along with Tails Luigi and Bowser Jr. in the story mode for Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020.. SonicChannel_EggmanNega.png SonicRush_Cutscene_Nega.png SonicRush_Cutscene_Nega02.png Eggman_Nega_Pose.png Trivia *Despite the fact that he is a member of the Robotnik family, that surname was never applied to him in either the games or their respective manuals. *The picture at the top of the article has Nega in a similar pose to Eggman's artwork in Sonic X and Sonic and the Secret Rings. The appearance of King Sharyar, Dr. Eggman's Arabian Nights character, may have been influenced by him. *In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Eggman Nega appears as a boss character. *Curiously, the characters that don't find out about Eggman Nega's future origin in the Sonic Rivals series consist of only the characters that have knowledge from the Sonic Rush series about his dimension origin. Eggman was captured by Eggman Nega, but that certainly does not confirm that he ever found out about Eggman Nega being his descendant. Also, when Rouge was contacting Shadow in the first Sonic Rivals, it is suggested that she is trying to tell him that she found out Eggman Nega's true identity. **Eggman Nega's pattern of speech entirely may be different, as in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Frosty says Eggman does not talk the way Nega does. **Nega laugh is also different from Eggman (Nega's laugh is "He-He-He!", while Eggman's "Ho-Ho-Ho!". *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' marks Eggman Nega's first official appearance on a home console video game. *In Sonic Rush, both Eggman Nega and Dr. Eggman used their machines to fight Sonic and Blaze in a boss battle. However Eggman Nega's machines, even though they're the same as Dr. Eggman's original machines, are different colors compared to Dr. Eggman's. This is probably to avoid confusion of which Eggman Sonic and/or Blaze are fighting in the game. *Also in Sonic Rush, on their final battle against Super Sonic and Burning Blaze, Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega's machine changes form depending who they are fighting against. Their main machine, however, appears to the machine Dr. Eggman controls, as it appeared in the cutscene when the Eggman attacked Blaze and another cutscene when Super Sonic and Burning Blaze defeated them. *In Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, in the DS Adventure Tours, when meeting Eggman Nega for the first time, nobody from Sonic's side seems to recognize him as Eggman Nega. It is unknown if Sonic knows the difference since he, like Mario, doesn't actually speak in the Adventure Tours, though it was hinted that he does not if he is on the screen. *Eggman Nega's design may have been partially based after the classic Doctor Robotnik from the original games, seeing as how they both have yellow triangles on the front of their clothes. *As Eggman Nega is Eggman's descendant, removing him from the timeline could potentially erase Nega from existence, unless Eggman already has an existing son or daughter to continue his bloodline. Even so, Nega still tries to trap present-day Earth in a card. *As of Sonic Rivals, Eggman Nega is one of Eggman's five greatest enemies, seeing as how he takes the heroes' side to stop Nega's threats, although he more directly teams up with Shadow than Sonic. Eggman's four other biggest enemies are the evil alien Black Doom (whom he fights alongside the heroes against in the Last Story) and his archenemies being Team Sonic (Sonic, Tails & Knuckles), especially Sonic. Though the rivalry seems to be on-off as other games depict them as allies (though the only one of those games to be canon are the Sonic Rush games). Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Trickster Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Twin/Clone Category:Imprisoned Category:Hegemony Category:Game Changer Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monster Master Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Creator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Elderly Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Weaklings Category:God Wannabe Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Revived Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Crackers Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Nameless Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Magic Category:Crossover Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Aristocrats Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Nihilists